gpxplusfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Punishing a Poacher (Exploration)
Punishing a Poacher "Nobody is truly unstoppable." This page contains details about the exploration Punishing a Poacher, and contains quest spoilers. Note that this exploration can only be completed once; however, there is no functional difference between the two possible rewards. Additionally, this exploration is listed under Novelty & Rare Pokemon, though its reward is an item rather than an egg. To return to the list of Novelty & Rare Pokemon explorations, click here. Requirements The user must not currently be embarked on any other exploration, and have at least one slot open in their party to begin the quest line. Additionally, the following requirements are specified: * 16,000 interactions * 190 Pokedex entries * 35 achievements * 128 point fee This exploration can only be completed once. Tasks Task 1 "This strange dark mountain surrounded by thick forestry has been a mystery for ages. It's said in legend to contain a special item in it that has unique powers. However, nobody has ever found an entrance to it, and next to nobody supports simply blowing the beautiful mountain up. Still, just looking at it from a distant cliff is a breath-taking sight. Quite the perfect place for a little rest and relaxation outside, which is why you made the short journey here. Normally this peaceful scene is left alone, but that seems to be different today. In the corner of your eye, you see what appears to be a person and a tiny green thing entering the forest. Curious, you take a quick route down at the forest entrance and spy on the the two from behind a rock. There is a man and his Pokémon standing at the edge of the forest. The light-skinned man has dirty blonde hair and a thin but fit build. His clothing is all dark blue, and he also has a brown backpack that looks overfilled with stuff. His Pokemon is a small green and white one with a frail build. It appears to be Kirlia, a Pokemon with powerful psychic abilities. The Kirlia is wearing a tiny necklace that has a small light blue rock on it. The man is talking to his Kirlia, but you aren't really paying attention. Eh, maybe he's just a hiker looking for an adventure in the forest. He probably isn't up to anything bad. At least until you notice something that he just uttered: .... And once we get to the foot of the mountain, we'll make our way inside and see just what this legend is really about! Suddenly, your interest has been perked. The man and his Kirlia begin walking right into the forest. Though today was meant for relaxing, this situation has completely captured your curiosity. You choose to follow him. But make sure to be quiet and sneaky! You can't let him know that somebody is following him." * Get 400 interactions Task 2 "Though you've lost sight of him, you can still hear his voice faintly muttering something ahead. You're almost at the foot of the mountain, so hopefully things will start getting interesting soon. Except, it becomes interesting perhaps a little too soon. A loud crash and boom out of nowhere surprises you enough to send you falling over. Worried and a little panicked, you run up ahead out of the forest and look at the scene before you. The man and the Kirlia are nowhere to be seen, but there is an entrance into some kind of cave in the mountain now! However, it's not going to be easy to get in there.... the inside of the cave entrance is littered with massive boulders. You walk up to the pile, and notice something else within it. Something is sticking out from between the rocks! Not just any something, it's a black and white something! With stubby little legs flailing around helplessly! A Pokémon's butt is stuck between the rocks, you've figured out that much. Quickly, try to think of a way to free it and get rid of all of these boulders all in one swoop!" * Have a Fighting type Pokemon at level 45 or higher in your party The Pokemon must be obtained after the start of this task. Pokemon adopted from the shelter, as eggs or hatched Pokemon, DO count for this task. Task 3 "A few crushed boulders later reveal the trapped Pokémon to be an Aron. You look at its big blue eyes until it darts away into the cave as fast as its stubby little limbs allow it to. Now you've got a curious cave in the side of a mystic mountain, along with a missing man. Maybe he was the one that caused the boulders to come falling down? Whatever the reason for it, you feel compelled to move further. Of course, this is a cave and all. As you're walking through it, it gradually becomes darker and darker. Though as you're walking, you can suddenly see a bright white light ahead. It's either really tiny or really far away.... it's kind of hard to tell at a first glance. You pause for a moment, trying to focus your vision on it. The glowing mass is slowly becoming bigger. It seems to have some kind of shape to it.... whatever it is, it seems to be moving right towards you. A bead of sweat rolls down your face as a warm breeze begins to blow through the tunnel. As the object's shape becomes more clear, you start to back away a little. It seems like it's a Pokémon, but unlike one you've ever heard of or seen before. It very clearly has a head, as you can see it and a pair of bright blue eyes staring straight at you. It's very wispy and ethereal in form, sort of like an angelic ghost that's pure white in colour. It has a pair of feathery-looking wings, but that's pretty much all you can make out for limbs. Anything else is just a long, flowing ribbon-like wisp or simply part of the creature's overall serpent-like shape. The sight of this creature should probably scare or concern you, but for some bizarre reason it doesn't. It's actually kind of comforting. The large luminous serpent eventually catches up to you, and floats around you. You can see the ribbon-like wisps touching you, but they don't actually feel like anything. Eventually it trails back to where it came from, looking back at you. Seems like it's coaxing you to come further. Well, there's not much else here and the ghost does a good job of being a flashlight.... so you might as well follow it from a distance." * Get 700 interactions Task 4 "As you're walking, the ghost slowly fades away into nothingness. However, you can hear more mumblings up ahead. Sounds like the strange man's voice, but you're not entirely sure. Eventually, you are led to an actually visible part of cave after what feels like walking forever. However, no sign of the man or even the Kirlia. Instead, you are greeted with a sad sight. You see the Aron you rescued from earlier, looking worriedly at a big, bulky Pokemon lying down on the ground. The Pokemon lying on the ground is an Aggron.... it seems that somebody or something has injured it. Poor Aron.... it must be the child of this hurt Aggron. The Aron turns around and looks straight at you. Its huge blue eyes are full of fear and sadness. Though there is still more to explore ahead, you decide to take a quick stop to help this Aggron heal up. You walk up closer to it. You can see it watching your movements, but its eyes seem very dull and unmotivated. It isn't making any effort at trying to get up from the ground.... a Pokemon must've paralysed it." * Feed the Aggron 80 Cherri berries Task 5 "The Aggron stands back on its feet, making you feel tiny in comparison to its bulky armoured presence. Look, the little Aron even cheered up and is happily walking around your feet now. Suddenly, you hear a loud thud off in the distance. The low sound echoes through the tunnel, making your head spin a little. Both Aggron and Aron are looking off into the distance, curious about the sound as well. You regain your senses quickly and start jogging ahead, leaving the two Pokemon behind. After a few minutes of jogging you find yourself in a spacious room. Just looking at this place tells you that this was something made long ago. There are pillars lined with blazing orange flames sitting on the top, and a worn-down brick floor. With the grey floors and pillars and the natural dark grey of the mountain, this room is stunningly monochromatic barring the flames. Those fearsome flames are the only splash of colour at your first look. However, the highlight of this room is a statue standing at the end of it. It stands just short of ten feet tall, and seems to be designed after a very dragon-like Pokémon. The patterns on it are very intricate, though you can tell from some of the chipped bits that this statue's old and worn out. It has a very intimidating look, as simple as the statue's standard standing pose goes. It, like the rest of the man-made part of the room, is coloured a plain lighter grey. Heck, it's so detailed it looks like it could actually spring to life! However, there's something more at the feet of the statue. It's the man and his Kirlia! They appear to be near some kind of stone chest.... there's a heavy stone lid on the ground next to them. The Kirlia suddenly turns around and stares you down. Soon afterwards, the man turns around and looks at you as well. The two then begin to walk over towards you. Well.... I didn't know I had somebody following me here.' he says to you in an amused tone. You open your mouth to speak, but before you can even say anything he continues talking. 'Oh no, don't bother asking. My name is Nathaniel, and I'm here for that little treasure of legend. I'm a bit new to this treasure hunting business. I usually go after Pokémon instead. .... You were the one that attacked the Aggron?' you reply interrogatively.'' 'Not just that, but blew down that wall too. Let me guess, you want to stop me? I'm more than willing to play that game, I'll merely get away as always.' he says back with a cocky smirk on his face. His Kirlia is still staring at you, though its expression seems merely apathetic. When you heard Nathaniel say his name, you thought something seemed familiar about it. Well now it comes back to you, he's an infamous poacher that likes to use his Pokémon to stop anything and anybody in his way! He's probably not going to let you get away, so try your best to retaliate against any of his attacks. 'So what, you think you're gonna stop me?' he says as he reaches into his pocket. “That's not a problem with me, everything was kind of boring up until right now.” Nathaniel holds up a Pokéball and throws it up into the air. The Pokéball pops open with a bright light and reveals its contents inside to be a fearsome-looking Sharpedo. Its blue and white body is covered in a rough sandpapery skin and its red eyes pierce the soul of whatever they look into. No time to waste, you've gotta send out a Pokemon to defend yourself!" * '''Have a Cacturne at level 45 or higher in your party The Pokemon must be obtained after the start of this task. Pokemon adopted from the shelter, as eggs or hatched Pokemon, DO count for this task. Task 6 "Go, Cacturne! One bright shining light later and your Cacturne is now standing between you and the Sharpedo, ready for a fight. Cacturne's bold yellow eyes are locked right onto Nathaniel's Sharpedo. The pillar flames begin to whip around fiercely, as if they're acknowledging what's about to happen. A jet of water begins stirring up around Sharpedo's body. Launched at full force, Sharpedo starts shooting forwards towards Cacturne with its huge sharp teeth poised for ripping and tearing. Surprised, Cacturne tries its best to dodge the attack. However, Sharpedo merely continues by turning and launching itself again. Cacturne is sent into a sort of dance of dodging, frantically waving its arms around to try and keep its balance. After about eight times, Sharpedo finally tires a bit and takes a few seconds to rest before it goes after Cacturne again. This time, Cacturne manages to regain its footing and holds out its arms forward as if it's taunting Sharpedo to take another shot at it. Sharpedo notices and takes the bait, coming after Cacturne again. But it's using a different attack.... there is a cool mist coming out of its mouth. Sharpedo bites into Cacturne's arm with an icy crunch, sending Cacturne into pain. A smile slowly forms on Cacturne's face. It grabs Sharpedo with one arm, clinging it to its prickly body to ensure it doesn't escape. The arm trapped in the icy mouth rips itself free and then begins to build an electric charge around it. Then it comes back and slams right back into the mouth, sending a huge electric shock throughout Sharpedo's body. Afterwards Cacturne casually drops Sharpedo to the ground, who responds by merely twitching. T-thunder punch?!' Nathaniel squeaks out irritatedly. He calls Sharpedo back to its Pokeball, and then switches it for a different one. What could be inside? 'Well that's not that impressive. I'll show you what impressive really is! Nathaniel chucks a different Pokeball into the air, different in the fact that instead of the standard red and grey it's blue and yellow instead. The ball pops in half, sending an Aerodactyl flying into the air. It's no normal Aerodactyl though, this one has a purple body with blue wings. It flies down to the ground, standing on its clawed feet and looking at Cacturne with its pair of shimmering green eyes. You call Cacturne back to its Pokeball. It's already been injured so it won't stand a chance against his Aerodactyl. What are you going to use next?" * Have a Manectric at level 45 or higher in your party The Pokemon must be obtained after the start of this task. Pokemon adopted from the shelter, as eggs or hatched Pokemon, DO count for this task. Task 7 "Go, Manectric! Your Manectric is freed from its Pokéball, and releases a static howl that echoes in the room. Aerodactyl instantly turns all of its attention to Manectric, and then kicks off into flight. It swirls around towards the ceiling a few times, and then dives for Manectric with its feet pointing right at it. Aerodactyl scoops up Manectric with its feet and takes it into the air with it. Manectric responds by latching onto Aerodactyl's body and releasing a huge discharge of electricity. Both you and Nathaniel cover your ears as you hear Aerodactyl's screeching cries of pain. Shortly after the discharge stops, Aerodactyl releases its grip on Manectric and then they both fall down onto the ground. Aerodactyl smashes right into the floor. Manectric's landing isn't too graceful either, it tumbles across the floor but soon gets back up on its feet. However, it's not over yet! Unable to fly but still perfectly capable of moving, Aerodactyl charges towards Manectric as fast as it can and catches it with its fearsome maw. But Manectric bites back and sends another charge through its opponent's body, this time keeping the rocky wyvern down for the count. Nathaniel calls Aerodactyl back to its Pokéball. 'Alright, apparently I need to show you why nobody could ever hope to catch me....' he sneers as he reaches for a black and gold coloured Pokéball. 'Anybody can have a normal Pokémon, but not just anybody can have a LEGENDARY one!' He tosses the Pokéball into the air, and you prepare to brace yourself for whatever hulking creature might be coming out. It arrives and well.... it's much less than terrifying. It's actually pretty cute. It's a small white and green creature decorated with pink flowers, it sort of looks like a flower bush. You think for a few seconds, and then remember the name of it to be Shaymin. Though a legendary Pokémon is still legendary no matter how tiny, so this won't be easy. You call Manectric back. What are you going to use against the Shaymin?" * Have a Torkoal at level 45 or higher in your party The Pokemon must be obtained after the start of this task. Pokemon adopted from the shelter, as eggs or hatched Pokemon, DO count for this task. Task 8 "Go, Torkoal! A puff of white smoke starts moving around on the ground, gradually fading away to reveal your Torkoal. It looks around the cave slowly, making sure to observe everything around it very carefully. Shaymin is sitting in front it, seeming eager to battle. Really, it seems infinitely more playful than it does malicious. Torkoal's head quickly whips over in the direction of the Shaymin and spouts out a bright flame at it. Shaymin, somewhat surprised, jumps back and fires a stream of glowing leaves at Torkoal in retaliation. Almost looking amused, Torkoal responds by merely puffing out more flames to stop the leaves. You poke your head up and the see the look on Nathaniel's face is nothing but pure confusion and shock. A loud roar echoes through the room startling everybody, including Nathaniel's Kirlia. There's a stomping noise.... and it's coming closer. You turn around and see the Aggron from before is charging right this way! You run out of the way, your Torkoal following you as fast as it can move. Aggron charges right through one of the fiery pillars like a hot knife cuts through butter. With its orange flame panicking, the pillar crashes down near Shaymin and ends up setting the unfortunate creature aflame. W-what?! That stupid Aggron made Shaymin catch fire!!' Nathaniel shrieks as he and his Kirlia run towards Shaymin to help put the fire out. After a fair amount of rolling, the fire is out and he calls Shaymin back to its Pokéball. 'You.... you just got lucky! Don't think I'm done yet, because NOTHING stops--''' Nathaniel's screaming rage is cut short by a rocky creak from behind him. He turns around and notices one of the arms of the statue has been extended. The entire room trembles for a moment, and then one of the statue's legs moves forward. Then the other. Something has caused the dragon statue to come to life! And it's lumbering right towards Nathaniel! He merely stares at the statue, dumbstruck with awe and fear. One swipe from the angry statue's arm sends him and his Kirlia flying over to the side. You notice a tiny gleaming object fly through the air, and then land at your feet. Ignoring the urgency of the situation, you bend down to pick it up. It appears to be some sort of white coin.... it's decorated with a wing shape on one side of it. Maybe this was the treasure hidden within here? Well, whatever it is, you decide to put it away in your pocket for the time being. This is far from over, though. Changing directions to face Nathaniel again, the statue continues to lumber towards him. Kirlia jumps up in front of Nathaniel and attempts to stop the statue in its place using its psychic powers. A flowing purple outline surrounds the statue, but it's not doing much to slow it down. He might be a bad guy, but you can't let him be crushed at the hands of a cursed statue!" * '''Have a Bronzong at level 45 or higher in your party The Pokemon must be obtained after the start of this task. Pokemon adopted from the shelter, as eggs or hatched Pokemon, DO count for this task. Task 9 "Without hesitation, you whip out a Pokéball and chuck it into the air. Your Bronzong springs into action, helping Kirlia try to stop the statue. Though it's slowed down considerably, it's still not enough! It merely continues forward still, slowed down to a slight struggle. Weakened from the hit, Nathaniel crawls towards Kirlia and grips the necklace it's wearing. He rips it off with one strong jerk of his arm and throws it to the side. A white light starts to cover Kirlia's body and brightens up the area. Kirlia's tiny body begins to grow taller until the light fades away, leaving a Gardevoir where Kirlia once was. It quickly holds up its arms, and sends a significantly more powerful blast of psychic energy. The statue is engulfed in a pink glow, and then begins to fall apart piece by piece until nothing but a pile of various sculpted limbs remains. A tiny black object slowly flies into the air, and then glides over to Gardevoir who grabs it with its hand. Bronzong looms over you, happy that the danger is now gone. Nathaniel appears to be out cold, the whole experience must have slapped him in the face so hard he fainted. His Gardevoir walks over to you, its delicate footsteps and the crackling of the fire being the only sounds you can hear. It looks you in the eyes, and then hands you the little black coin it found. You take the white one out of your pocket and hold both next to each other. Look at that! They seem to go pretty well together. You stuff the coins back in your pocket and proceed to try to help Nathaniel get up and walk, but all you get out of him in reply is a pained groan. It's hard to tell if he's upset that he was hurt or that he was finally defeated. With the help of Bronzong and Gardevoir, you begin to help lead him and yourselves out of the cave." * Get 1000 interactions Task 10 "Back at the foot of the forest, you whip out your cellphone and call for the police. Hey, Nathaniel's still a bad guy. It's one thing to help him from getting killed, it's another thing to let him get away. Though it's a good thing he's stuck to just leaning against a tree, too weak in body and spirit to try and run away. You can see the complete and utter dissatisfaction with his current situation on his face. Gardevoir is merely standing by him, returning to its usual role of an apathetic presence. Don't think you've seen the last of me.' he coughs at you. 'I swear upon the earth that I WILL get my revenge for this! After a small wait, Nathaniel's picked up and driven away by the police. You chose to stay in the forest for a bit longer and leave by yourself later. You shuffle around in your pocket and take out the two coins you found in the cave. Though you're left with not one but two treasures, you feel a bit empty on the inside. Suddenly, that familiar warm breeze blows past you. You turn around to see the white ghost from the tunnel earlier has returned to you! But what could it want? Your question is answered when the two coins glow and float up above your head into the air, slowly moving towards the ghost. However, they stop halfway on the trip there. The ghost looks at you, then at the coins, then back at you again. Two long ribbony wisps engulf each coin, and then extend their way over to you. It wants the treasure of the mountain back, but it appears as if it is willing to part with one as a thank you gift for protecting the mountain. Rubbing your chin, you're now faced with the task of choosing which little souvenir you want to keep." * Choose a token At this time, either token and corresponding account upgrade has the same effect. Ending "Confident in your choice, you pluck your desired coin from the wisp. The remaining coin fades into the other wisp, and the ghost begins to disappear while watching you intently. That empty feeling in you is gone and you feel whole once again. Well, that was quite the eventful day! Stopped a notorious criminal, got to explore a cave, and even have a little token of memory to keep along with you. Now not everybody can say that they've done something like that. But don't be happy too soon.... that empty feeling starts to come back. A low gurgle emits from your stomach. Now that the adrenaline of adventure has worn off, you finally realise that you're starving! You stuff the coin into your pocket, and head down the road to get back into town to grab some well deserved food." Rewards * Black Token or White Token Your reward will be added to your inventory, under the Account Upgrades section.